phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Thyrsos (Priest 3★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: Drink When You Wanna Thyrsos: ALL RIGHT! Thyrsos: I guess that takes care of them all? How strong..! Thyrsos, claiming victory again in spite of the countless beasts we were up against. Thyrsos: Wow! Today we had such a decisive victory! On days like this... Oh, here we go again. When she wants to have fun... Thyrsos: Let's all go drinking to celebrate! At the bar... Thyrsos: Hey, why aren't you drinking? Your glass is still nearly full! Thyrsos: A drinking party is the perfect place to let loose! Thyrsos: I always say, work when work, sleep when you wanna sleep, and drink when you wanna drink! Thyrsos: That's my motto! That being said, let's get another glass over here! Thyrsos: Wow, that battle today was pretty tough! Thyrsos: Huh? An easy win you thought? Well, maybe from your point of view, Commander. Thyrsos: But from my point of view in the front lines, even I started to sweat with what we were up against. Thyrsos: What? You didn't think I was the type to feel pressured? Humph! Commander, I think you might the wrong impression about me. Thyrsos: You know, I'm... I'm not as strong as everyone thinks. The commander was startled as Thyrsos suddenly gave him a timid glance. Episode 2: More Than Just a Drink One hour later... Thyrsos: Oh, you're awake? Looks like it's just us two. Thyrsos: Everyone else is completely passed out! Well then... The commander was relieved that the party ended a things had finally settled down. Thyrsos: How about the two of us have another drink, Commander~ ... ---- Question 1= You really like drinking that much? Thyrsos: Hmm, I don't think that's exactly it. |-|Question 2= You've done well not to pass out, yet. Thyrsos: This is one of those times that I can't get drunk no matter how hard I try. |-|Question 3= You've been acting a bit strange today. Thyrsos: I just felt like getting a little tipsy today, that's all. ---- Thyrsos: I love a good drink, but it's an even better feeling drinking with everyone and just having a good time. Thyrsos: I love a good drink, but it's an even better feeling drinking when everyone and just having a good time! Thyrsos: Though... there are also times where I drink just to forget about the sad and painful moments we've faced too. Thyrsos: Like I said before, I'm not a strong person... Thyrsos: Each day on the battlefield is seriously almost too much for me to handle! Thyrsos: I don't know if I can ever become strong enough for us to prevail. It really worries me! If I could just... Thyrsos: Oh no, I really am drunk... Whining and complaining in front of you, Commander... Thyrsos: Commander... Could you please forget all that stuff I said just now...? Usually giving off the impression of being strong-willed, and never discouraged... This was the first time the commander saw her as a person, with problem like anyone else. Episode 2: Drunken Accuracy Thyrsos: Hey, Commander... Do you hate drunk women like me? Thyrsos: I said some weird things back there, so I thought you... you wouldn't want to drink with me anymore... *Hic* Thyrsos: Oooh, why do I feel so weak today... Thyrsos: Oh enough! You know that Commander? Tomorrow, I'll be my strong and energetic self so let's give it our all! *Hic* Thyrsos: Okay, then. How about we wake everyone else up and get ready to leave? Thyrsos's legs begin to wobble as she tries to stand up. ---- Question 1= Can you stand? Your legs... Thyrsos: Hmm, I wonder...? Commander, help me up...just kidding? |-|Question 2= Are you okay on your own there? Thyrsos: Commander, can you please help me up...? Hah, just kidding! |-|Question 3= You can lean on my shoulder if you'd like. Thyrsos: Wow, how sweet of you! I think I may have just fallen in lo...look at your face! Ah ha ha! ---- Thyrsos: C'mon everyone, it's time to go now! Wake up! Everyone in the room had woken up. Thyrsos: Can you stand up...? Here, let me help you out. Thyrsos: Hold on to my shoulder. Okay now... She tries to help up one of the Killer Princesses to her feet. However... Thyrsos: Ah... She herself staggers when... *BAM* ...she bumps into a table Thyrsos: ...Oops! Several glasses on the table, now in the air, are about to crash onto the floor. Thyrsos: WATCH OUT!! In an instant, Thyrsos and the others moved without a moment's notice! Thyrsos: Th...That was close... The Killer Princes and Princesses around the table caught all the glasses at an incredible speed. In that moment... Thyrsos: Heh... Thyrsos: AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!! The room bursted into laughter from this tiny miracle. Thyrsos:'''That was a really close call! But, you know what? I think I can use this same move as a new attack! '''Thyrsos: I call it the "Drunken Fist"! ...but that sound kinda ripped off from somewhere so forget I said that! Ah ha ha ha! Thyrsos: I must still be a little drunk... Wait! I got it! Thyrsos: My new attack! "Drunken Accuracy"! It was at that moment she discovered a new skill. Thyrsos: Sorry, Commander. I said some depressing things earlier, but I'll still fight with my all tomorrow. Thyrsos: Thanks for hearing me out! Thyrsos:'''All right then... '''Thyrsos: How about another drink? "What? She can still drink?" the commander thought, taken aback. Thyrsos: C'mon, after what just happened now... What's wrong with a little more celebration? *Hic* Thyrsos was now being helped by the commander to stand up. Thyrsos: Hehe, hee hee hee! Today you'll drink with me until the morning, right? And with her mischievous laugh, the commander had gotten a bad feeling about the state their livers would be in... Category:Character Quest